


Just a Little More

by Eveningstargazer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Copious Amounts of Cum, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Suspension Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: He really shouldn't have issued that challenge, but then again, maybe it was the best idea he's ever had.





	Just a Little More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutternut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutternut/gifts).



> I feel as though I should be sorry for this, but I just can't bring myself to be. Please mind the tags as this is 4.1k of pure filth. Also, please let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://lancegetswrecked.tumblr.com/post/173228595866/keith-and-shiro-taking-a-whole-day-to-tie-up-lance) little thought experiment on tumblr

The ropes slid against his skin, rough enough to be a reminder, but not so much that he wouldn’t be able to handle what was in store. He shouldn’t have made that bet. 

Lance was used to bosting. The paladins, particularly his boyfriends Keith and Shiro, knew it was usually all in good fun, just a way for him to lift his own spirits and cover up some of his insecurities. But this boast, this one hit a little too close to home. As soon as the words had left Lance’s lips a few nights ago, Keith and Shiro had exchanged a glance, a silent conversation ending in a determined nod from Keith and a soft chuckle from Shiro. 

“So, you really think you can take as much cum as we can give you, do you?” Keith had said, amusement and something a little darker hiding just beneath the indifferent tone. 

“Yep. No doubt about it.” Lance had continued to boast, little giggles escaping him as he practically vibrated between his two lovers. They had just finished a particularly playful evening, Lance had held off his orgasm longer than usual despite Keith’s rather out of character teasing. It had been a rough go of it for a while, Lance calling ‘yellow’ twice when he got too close to the edge and didn’t want to disappoint his partners. 

“You were such a good boy today.” Shiro sighed, running thick fingers through Lance’s damp, chocolate locks. “We wouldn’t want to ruin it with hubris.”

Lance bounced up, turning swiftly to kneel between his boyfriends. “I’m serious, I’m not just being snarky. You know how much I love your cum. Both of yours.” He nearly shouted, head turning between his boyfriends as though he was watching a tennis match. “I can take however much you decide to give me. Remember that time you both went for seconds? I did just fine.” Lance pouted, the desire to prove himself overriding any caution he should have had. His boyfriends were smart, conniving, and strategic. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have seen the almost predatory look exchanged between the two. 

“Ok, we accept your challenge.” Keith stated flatly. Lances eyes widened as he realized what he had just agreed to.

\---

Lance’s shoulders twitched with the strain of holding his arms behind himself. He felt rough skin gently graze against his forearm as Shiro pulled one end of the rope through the space at the small of Lance’s back. “Just a little longer” He whispered. Shiro was always the one tying the ropes. Keith could do it, but some little part of the typically stoic man always bubbled to the surface when they were like this, his grey eyes darkening as he allowed himself to shed his shell for a night. He enjoyed toying with Lance, but there was something about helping him sink into those ropes that spoke to a hidden corner of Keith’s mind.

Long, slender fingers carded through Lance’s hair as he trailed the fingers of his other hand down Lance’s chest to tweak at an already hardened nipple. “Are you ready to play, pet?” Keith’s voice had lowered an octave, signaling to Lance how far gone he already was just from watching his boyfriend being bound. “As soon as Shiro is done stringing you up, the fun will start.” Keith’s voice washed over Lance’s face on a warm breath as Lance sunk just a little further down into the mattress. 

Lance was kneeling with his back towards the edge of the bed, arms held tightly against his back, elbow to elbow, as Shiro created a masterpiece of lattice work between his arms. Keith knelt before him, alternating between gentle caresses and rougher tugs of his hair, a nipple, raking nails down his chest. Keith watched, enraptured as Lance spiraled lazily down into his own mind as he relaxed into the grip of the ropes. 

He was so much fun like this, Keith thought, soft and plaint beneath them, receptive to anything they wished to do. Lance always loved it too, allowing himself to fall entirely into the trust he placed in his partners. It warmed Keith and Shiro’s hearts to see that trust painted so plainly on their boyfriend’s face and it made them want to see this through even more. 

“As you know,” Shiro began to speak behind him, his low voice filtering through the haze that had begun to creep its way into Lance’s mind, “we have a unique opportunity today.” Keith’s smirk spread a little wider as Lance hummed in acknowledgement. Shiro continued his meticulous knot tying, the repetitive movements serving to ground him for the task that was to come. 

“Pidge and Hunk finally took a trip back to the space mall and Allura and Coran went on that diplomacy mission. So, it’s just us.” Keith finished the explanation as Shiro moved on to the final, far more complicated knot that would sit at Lance’s wrists and finish the arm binding.

Lance shifted a bit, part due to nerves, the other part to excitement. “Don’t move.” Lance’s eyes widened at the command as Shiro’s voice, steady and deep, bound him as firmly as the ropes his boyfriend was wielding. 

“Yes, sir” Lance breathed. He heard the hitch in Keith’s breath, inches from his face. He whimpered, knowing he couldn’t move but wishing with everything he had that he could lean forward and capture those lips. Keith took pity on him in that moment, not wanting Lance to struggle against his bonds and potentially injure himself. He leaned forward, slotting his lips against Lance’s for what was at first a rather chaste kiss considering their current state. 

“Good boy” Shiro praised, sending Keith a nod as the other ran his tongue across Lance’s bottom lip, willing his mouth to open. Lance obliged, accepting Keith’s exploring tongue into his mouth, happy whimpers and panting breaths escaping from between them. Keith had maneuvered to sit cross legged before lance. With a chuckle, Lance noticed how much Keith had to lean up to keep their lips connected. 

Lance suddenly noticed Keith’s hands placed firmly on his shoulders as he was tilted forward. He didn’t struggle, allowing Keith to guide him as they lay down, Lance settling against Keith’s chest. Lance nuzzled against his boyfriend’s firm muscles, nearly purring at the contact. “Maybe we should just leave you like this kitten.” Keith whispered, too enthralled by the beautiful sight before him to feel any disappointment for what he would be giving up should they stop the scene there. 

Lance simply nuzzled deeper into Keith’s chest, but the slight bucking of his hips told another story. “Follow through is important however, so I suppose we should get started with that challenge.” Lance jerked in surprise as the fur lined cuffs were fastened around his ankles, the sharp sound of the chain against the spreader bar seeming to echo in the quite of the room. 

Lance felt a shiver travel down his spine, following Shiro’s fingers as they danced down the ridges of his back, down to the crease between his frim round cheeks. Shiro palmed at his ass for a few moments before spreading the cheeks apart, a low, quiet groan escaping as he looked at Lance, all strung up and presented so beautifully for them. “One last thing, pet.” Shiro said as he looped a new length of rope several times around the tops of Lance’s thighs, around his waist and finally through the latticework binding his arms. Lance knew what those motions meant. He anticipated the moment he would lift off the bed as Shiro used the ceiling hook they had installed last year to hoist him up so that he was kneeling and bent forward. He could not, however, have anticipated the look on Keith’s face below him. His hair was splayed out against the mattress, eyes feral with pupils blown wide in arousal. 

Lance let his eyes wander down his boyfriend’s body, all lean muscles and soft skin. His eyes widened, and his mouth watered as his gaze made it to Keith’s arousal, long and thick, twitching slightly as the man took in the sight before him. “By the stars, you are beautiful kitten.” Keith breathed, shifting once more to bring Lance’s lips to his again. 

Lance’s moan turned into a sharp cry as Shiro bit lightly into his shoulder, his body pressed close against Lance’s rear. “I believe you issued a challenge love. You said you could take as much cum as we could give you. Let’s see how true that is.” Lance’s world shifted in an instant, as he was tilted forward, head first into Keith’s lap. 

Instinct took over as Lance’s jaw slackened and his throat opened, taking Keith to the hilt in one plunge. Keith’s breath hitched, and his hips trembled with the effort to remain still. If Lance wanted their cum, he was going to have to work for it. A moan sounded around Keith’s cock from deep in Lance’s throat as Shiro’s tongue swiped across his entrance. “You taste good, kitten.” Shiro groaned, as he took another swipe. “You make sure Keith gives you your first dose, I’ll get to work back here.” With that, he buried his face between Lance’s cheeks. Wet squelching sounds filled the otherwise quiet room, joined only by Lance’s moans and Keith’s panting breaths. 

Lance set his mind to his task and began to suck Keith’s cock with renewed resolve. His head bobbed as his tongue pressed against the underside, flicking lightly every time his lips reached the head. Keith’s breath hitched, and his hips trembled more violently as he approached the edge. Lance let out another moan as Shiro’s tongue dove deeper, reaching further into him than he remembered. 

Lance suckled lightly at the head of Keith’s cock as he regained his bearings, collecting the little beads of fluid escaping onto the tip of his tongue, the flavor grounding him to the task before him. He wanted so badly to grip at his boyfriend’s hips, pin them against the mattress and rub gentle circles against the joint, all just to drive Keith a little closer to the edge. 

Shiro lifted his head from between Lance’s cheeks, the twitch in Lance’s arms despite the bindings signaling that he was well distracted by Keith cock. He licked his lips, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor that was so uniquely Lance. He chuckled to himself, recalling how meticulous Lance was with his hygiene, particularly with his love of being eaten out. 

Shiro’s large hands palmed roughly at Lance’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart once more to assess his progress. Just a little more, Shiro thought to himself. With one final swipe of his tongue he reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of Lance’s favored lube and spreading a generous amount over the fingers of his right hand. His left settled on the dip at the base of Lance’s spine to steady him as he slipped his first finger in easily, smirking at the guttural moan it ripped from Lance and the hitch in Keith’s breath at the response to the vibrations around his cock. 

“Fuck Shiro, make him do that again.” Keith groaned, his hips bucking up in response to the intense waves of pleasure assaulting his nerves. 

“With pleasure” he responded as he slid a second finger into Lance’s tight heat. Another moan ripped itself from Lance’s throat, the sensation pushing Keith over the edge as Lance sucked harder, milking him for every last drop. Keith relaxed into the mattress for a few moments, coming down from the high of the first of many orgasms for the night. Once his breath had evened out, Keith turned, sliding himself underneath Lance, face to face with his leaking cock. 

“Again” he said his voice low and thick with want, ready to devour Lance like a hungry lion. Lance shuddered as Keith slid his mouth around him as Shiro slipped a third finger into him. Luckily for all three, they enjoyed overstimulation and participated in it regularly. It would make for an eventful next few hours. 

Lance obliged, taking Keith’s cock back into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. “He’s ready.” Shiro said from above them, taking his own engorged cock in hand and stroking languidly up the shaft, spreading lube and pre-cum around in preparation. 

“Make him scream like the good boy he is,” was Keith’s response. He took Lance in to the root as Shiro bottomed out in one push. They knew which buttons to push for their boyfriend, having had enough time together, enough quiet, dark nights to explore one another’s bodies to know exactly where to touch, how to read the others’ reactions. 

And scream he did, long and low, rising in pitch when Shiro pulled out only to slam back in to the hilt. Keith barely had to move his head at this point, the slight sway in the rigging despite Shiro’s strong hands steadying Lance’s hips pulling his cock in and out of Keith’s mouth. It only freed up Keith’s concentration for other things. His hands moved deftly over caramel skin, tweaking a nipple now and then, dragging blunt nails down Lance’s sides and making him shiver from all of the sensations. 

Keith shifted his eyes up, watching with awe as Shiro split their boyfriend open wide. He wanted to touch, taste, so overwhelmed with the view and the flavor and the feel of Lances muscles trembling under his fingertips that he felt his release approaching again. He redoubled is efforts, not wanting to spill before Lance and Shiro found their first climax. 

It didn’t take long, a few more well placed thrusts and Lance was moaning loudly around Keith as he spilled into the waiting mouth. Keith swallowed quickly, continuing to suck and drag Lance further and further into the rabbit hole. Lance trembled, quivering and shaking in his bounds at the continued heat around his cock and the pressure between his hips. 

Shiro didn’t relent, continuously ramming into Lance’s prostate just to hear the squeals of the man below him as he chased his release. Keith had stilled around Lance’s cock, just suckling it as he continued to watch Shiro thrust in and out of Lance. Keith’s hips bucked, still close and desperate, bringing Lance back to himself and he restarted his efforts. Keith watched above him, rolling his tongue over the head of Lance’s half hard cock as Shiro’s balls tightened. He reached up to grope at them, and when Shiro let out the most beautiful moan he had heard in a long time, he spilled into Lance’s mouth as Shiro filled him from behind. 

As they all caught their breath, Shiro lowered the rigging, allowing Lance to sink against the mattress once again. “That was just the beginning, kitten. Don’t tell me you’re already tired.” Shiro looked at Lance chidingly which only served to light the spark of challenge in the man once more. “Not even close.” He said confidently, though his voice was hoarse and rough.

\---

Two hours and 13 orgasms between the three of them later, Lance was beautiful. Not that he wasn’t always beautiful, but there was something about their boyfriend covered in and filled with cum that made Keith and Shiro’s breath catch in their throat.

They had taken a break to ensure they stay hydrated, feeding grapes lazily to one another but refusing to clean off. Keith cupped Lance’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over the dried cum that had dripped from Lance’s mouth who knows how many orgasms ago. “You’re doing so well kitten.” Keith purred, smiling softly as Lance nuzzled into his hand. 

“You are too” Shiro whispered to Keith, kissing behind his ear as Lance lay across their laps. He was still bound, but the ropes had been loosened and redone into something simpler, but no less elegant, to relieve the pressure on his shoulders. The rigging had been taken down as well, allowing them all more flexibility for their next escapade. 

“I think it’s time.” Keith whispered, hands gliding through Lance’s chocolate strands as the man in his lap hummed in acknowledgement with no real indication of what he was agreeing to. Shiro shifted, lifting Lance gently off the two of them, mindful of his ankles still cuffed to the spreader bar. Without warning, he plunged two fingers to the last knuckle into Lance’s still relaxed and fluttering entrance. “Defiantly” Shiro agreed as he scissored his fingers apart, gauging how much more preparation Lance would need. 

“I want a little something more while you prep him.” Keith said, gently chewing at his bottom lip as he contemplated the physics of what he wanted. “How do you want us.” Shiro responded, giving Keith a small nod of encouragement. 

Keith positioned Lance back on his knees, his hands now bound in front of him, allowing his elbows to bend, his ass high in the air. Keith continued to silently move around the bed as he positioned Shiro on his knees behind Lance, giving a curt nod that he could begin prepping him for their final round. Shiro took the queue and liberally coated his fingers with lube, slowly sliding three fingers back into Lance. Shiro let out a low, quiet groan as cum from their previous rounds leaked out around his fingers and trailed down Lance’s thighs. 

Keith knelt in front of Lance, pausing for a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Lance’s face contorted in pleasure with each thrust of Shiro’s fingers. “Add another” Keith breathed, and watched as Lance hung his head and let out a silent scream as he was stretched further. As soon as he saw Lance jump when Shiro hit his prostate, Keith began to move. He slid beneath Lance until his ass was even with his face. 

“Eat up kitten, I know I will.” Keith said through a smirk as he wiggled his hips. He groaned as Lance lowered his head without a word and swiped his tongue over Keith’s entrance. Keith lifted his head, nodding when he concluded his calculations had been correct and wrapped his mouth around the head of Shiro’s cock. The other man must have been two enthralled at the sight of four fingers plunging in and out of Lance’s entrance to have realized what Keith’s goal was. He twitched and let out a rather uncharacteristic yelp as Keith took him in to the hilt. 

With so many points of stimulation, they were lost, hands gripping at anything they could reach. Shiro’s murmurs of praise filtered through the room, making up for the men whose mouths were otherwise occupied. 

Keith’s hips ground down into the bed, seeking friction to accompany the glorious ministrations of Lance’s tongue at his entrance. He was so hard, aching to fill Lance one last time before the night was over. He let out a breath of relief when Shiro gave the signal that Lance was ready. He trusted Shiro, they both did. He knew Lance was in good hands and Shiro had prepped him enough. 

Keith shifted and turned so that he was face up beneath Lance, their noses nearly touching. “Hey kitten.” He whispered to an overwhelmed and thoroughly wrecked Lance. “You ready?” Lance nodded enthusiastically, even in his sluggish state. Keith smiled, a soft loving look that had Lance melting further. 

“You’re gonna take both of us so well.” Keith murmured into Lance’s neck, sucking lightly at the skin behind his ear. Keith slid easily into Lance’s heat continuing to whisper praises into Lance’s neck. Shiro positioned himself behind Lance, sliding two fingers into Lance beside Keith’s cock. They both let out a gasp, Lance at the stretch and Keith at the added pressure and sensation of Shiro’s touch. 

“So pretty” Shiro whispered, none of them willing to speak any louder for fear of shattering the delicate atmosphere they had constructed. He stroked his cock lazily, watching for a moment as his boyfriends fucked in front him. After a few moments of appreciation, and a silent thank you to whatever power was out there for bringing him his two incredible partners, he stretched Lance just a little more and then slid in next to Keith. 

They had only done this a few times before, and each time was an incredible new experience. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, completely overwhelmed at the feeling of being so full. Keith groaned at the feeling of Shiro sliding against him, Lance contracting around the both of them. They kept a slow pace, all three simply savoring their connection, the feeling of slick heat against one another, their beautiful boyfriend pressed safe and snug between them. 

It didn’t take long, even with the slow pace, the sheer amount of stimulation drove them all over the edge quickly. Lance reached his end first, spilling onto Keith’s abdomen untouched, the contractions around Shiro and Keith dragging them over the edge with him.

\---

Lance groaned, no longer able to control the shivers wracking his body. It had been hours and he felt every minute coursing through his body like sparks. He shifted minutely, feeling the light scrape of the rope against his wrists, grounding him, reminding him where he was. He shook his head from side to side in a barely noticeable languid motion, trying to remember where he was. He began to register the soft whisper at his left ear, the warmth of a body pressed against his back, slender fingers combing through his hair.

“Pet? You back with us?” Keith’s voice was soft, gentle, a drastic contrast to the activities of the last few hours. Lance blinked slowly, barely registering the question. “Color?” Keith’s voice was firmer this time, still soft, but leaving no room for Lance to refuse to answer. Lance blinked again, swallowing several times and running his tongue across his lips to wet them.

“Green, sir” Lance could hear how small and quite his voice sounded, how utterly ragged and rough. Keith frowned, a thin, dark eyebrow arching above piercing grey. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance caught Keith look up and the tiny shake of his head. Lance felt the warmth disappear from behind him, a pressure release, and a high-pitched whine escape from between his parched lips. His vision faltered, edges going dark and everything tilting just to the side of fuzzy. Warmth seeped into his cheek as he struggled to focus, his vision finally sharpening as his eyes landed on Keith’s concerned face and he registered his boyfriend’s hand cradling his face, thumb gently brushing away tears. 

“Shhh, Lance, we’ve got you.” The lack of pet-names was slightly jarring to Lance. In the back of his mind something clicked, as though he needed to remember something important, like something had just ended and he needed to acknowledge it.

“Yes, sir.” Lance forced out, voice still barely there, raspy with how much he had screamed in the last few hours. He remembered his orders, muscles tensing as he tried to maintain position. ‘Don’t move’ reverberating inside his skull. 

“Hey, Lance, no no. It’s just us, it’s time to rest. Shhh. We’ve got you, baby.” Keith’s voice felt like a warm blanket, wrapping itself around Lance and swaddling him in comfort. Lance felt the soft scrape of the ropes as they were slowly undone, muscles relaxing of their own accord as blood made its way back into the immobilized limbs. 

Lance felt as much as heard the deep rumble of Shiro’s voice from behind him. “Lance, how do you feel baby?” Lance’s eyelids fluttered as he felt the soft fur of the lined cuffs sliding against his ankles as the spreader bar was removed. He blinked a few more times, sinking down onto Keith’s chest, not having realized his proximity to the man under him until now. “Good” he whispered, just loud enough for his boyfriends to hear. “Squishy” he added, earning himself a soft chuckle from Shiro and a little smirk from Keith. 

“I would imagine. You’ve taken so much cum today, Lance. You were such a good boy.” Lance shuddered as Shiro’s praise washed over him, a moan ripping from his throat as a thick finger was dragged up his thigh and across his entrance. The slick feeling telling him just how much he was covered in. 

“More” Lance let out softly, earning a snort from Keith. 

“Such a greedy little pet aren’t you?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, gently nipping at the shell.

“Please…” Lance begged, “Just a little more…”


End file.
